


falling for you

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hinata Hajime has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda is disabled, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, Physical Disability, Scars, pls be nice, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: Hajime loves Komaeda dearly, even though he struggles sometimes.Komaeda always tries his best, and Hajime loves that.





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for a disabled character so please tell me if there's anything I can fix.  
> I'm not disabled myself so I'm hoping nothing I said is offensive or incorrect...  
> Anyways, it's mostly heavily implied but Izuru is one of Hajime's alters, too

Hajime had just gotten off work, he was already exhausted and just wanted to go to bed, but his mind wouldn't sleep. He sat on the sofa beside Nagito, laying his on his shoulder.  
"As easy as bring a waiter is for my whole system to do, it's also made me lose faith in humanity," Hajime said, joking.  
"Ah, tough customer?" Nagito asks, and Hajime nods in return.  
"Saw one of my pins and proceeded to call me every slur they could think of," he said with a yawn, "Half of which don't even apply to me. Manger had to kick them out."  
"Ha, some people really just lose hope so fast..." He commented, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's head, "Would you like some tea?"  
"I'd enjoy that."  
With that said, Komaeda got to and left the living room, entering the kitchen as Hajime laid his head on the sofa arm.  
Tea was one of the few things Komaeda could mamgedm to make without setting the house on fire. Other than that, he was never allowed in the kitchen. He'd always feel bad, he wanted to help Hajime or Izuru cook, he knew they were tired after a long day of work, but Izuru never minded.  
Hajime couldn't say the same. He'd like to just collapse right after work, so it's a good thing Izuru's around.  
One of these days, Hajime would like to thank him for always taking care of both Hajime and Komaeda.  
And the times when Izuru wasn't around were always the hardest.  
Hajime hated asking for help, which is why it's good that Izuru helps without asking.  
He snaps out of his thought process when he hears crash in the kitchen.  
The shattering of glass and the sound of the little weight Komaeda carried hitting the ground with a thud.  
It's true, Nagito is very accident prone. His luck is never kind to him, so the crash wasn't a surprise.  
Still Hajime got up and headed to the kitchen.  
"Nagito, are you ok-"  
He stopped mod sentence, alarmed at he scene.  
Tea, glass, and blood was scattered across the floor. Nagito was desperately clinging to the counter, trying to pull himself up back to standing, but he couldn't seem to do that. He hesitantly let go of the counter, his weight falling back onto the floor as his hands made their way to his hair, gently tugging on it in distress.  
"Nagito-?"  
"I can't get back up..." He spluttered out, shame in his voice, "It hurts..."  
A frown makes it's way onto Hajime's face, his mix matching eyes finally noticing the glass shards stuck in Nagito's thighs.  
Just his luck.  
Though, the glass shouldn't prevent him from getting up...  
Regardless, Hajime sweeps up Nagito's body effortlessly, cradling him like a crying baby as he took his lover back to the living room, setting him down in the sofa as he went to fetch the first aid kit. The kit was restocked weekly, mostly by Izuru, since Komaeda was so accident prone.  
Hajime went on auto pilot as he got down the kit from the cabinets, desperately trying to keep calm in such a situation.  
He was hoping Nagito wouldn't end up having to go to the ER again.   
Komaeda's hands were shaking, though neatly tucked away into his bloodied jacket pockets as Hajime removed the glass from his thighs. He was on edge, probably not having expected to fall so hard.  
"Alright, Nagito I need you to take off your pants so I can clean and bandage."  
The other nods and does as he's told, quickly slipping off his bloodied jeans and throwing them aside.  
Those will be interesting to wash tomorrow, he hears Izuru say.  
It's the first time he's heard Izuru since he got home, he must be busy today.  
Quickly, Hajime begins to clean up and bandage the cuts on Komaeda's thighs.  
His eyes catch sight of the slash scars on his upped thighs.  
He knew well they weren't his fault, Hajime wasn't even around when Komaeda was gifted those scars.  
Yet, a part of him would always feel guilty.  
Sealing up the bandages, Hajime stood up and pressed a kiss to Komaeda's forehead.  
"So, the symtosym are showing up?"  
"Ha, yeah... The doctors weren't wrong, just my luck..." Nagito sighs, pulling the other closer to him with a hug, "They developed faster than they expected, though..."  
"Hey, don't fuss," Hinata insisted, nuzzling the other gently, "Something good will happen soon, that's how the cycle goes, does it not?"  
"Sure," Nagito confirmed, "Right now the only good thing I can even think about happening is the fact that I'll be forced to get a service dog soon."  
"You don't have to."  
"I don't want to rely on you everyday to make sure I don't have a stroke or something worse."  
Hajime chuckled, "Ah, I don't mind. But a lot of good outcomes could come from this. Maybe you'll be the reason they discover a new accommodation or something for others with muscular dystrophy."  
"Maybe. I don't know if I care about that, though," Komaeda says with a sigh, "Not sure I'm worthy of the honor."  
"Oh, hush, you stubborn trash bag. You're worth so much more than you think," Hajime remarks, rolling his eyes.  
"If you're so excited about a dog, we'll go to a shelter tomorrow, okay? Maybe that'll cheer you up."  
Komaeda smiles, "I'd like that."


End file.
